Being Stupid: The Stupidness Never Ends!
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: A group of anime characters are drunk, and this time it's the crew from 2003 Astro Boy! Will it be the same as before, or will there be a twist?


**Being Stupid: The Stupidness Never Ends!**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

A group of anime characters are drunk, and this time it's the crew from 2003 Astro Boy! Will it be the same as before, or will there be a twist?

**Before You Read**

If you haven't read the first three installments of the Being Stupid Saga, you're missing out! Here's the list:

Being Stupid - Blue Dragon; first installment

Being Stupid: The Stupidness Goes On! - Danny Phantom; second installment

Being Stupid: The Stupidness Continues! - Dragonball Z; third installment

Anyways, here's "The Stupidness Never Ends!"

**Being Stupid: The Stupidness Never Ends**

**"Nya!"** Astro yelled. He suddenly went around destorying things because he could. Atlas screamed and tried to keep Astro from breaking everything and cried when Astro kicked him in the shin.

Rino randomly screamed out something incoherent about someone, then just held a single note until the light changed and it was then no one realized he was trying to sing opera about the lights.

O'Sheay tossed all his papers in the air and screamed, "Ooooiiiyyy, I'll take a zero!" Miss. Yuko chased Momo around for no reason and Momo had no clue what was going on.

The Zoran came in and began to record everything that was happening. Rino stole the camera at one point and laughed and started filming everyone then dropped the camera even though it was strapped onto his hand. Zoran rolled her eyes and picked up the camera and recorded Rino jumping outside and yelling that he loves...someone.

Astro grabbed Atlas and asked him to marry him and Atlas said yes. O'Sheay randomly screamed and ran in circles and Miss. Yuko sat down on the couch upside down (if that's possible) then shouted, "Ooooiiiiyyy, I'll take a 100!"

Then everyone started dancing and singing like they were in a movie and started singing,

"Ohh wooaah (3x)

You know you love me,I know you care

Just shout whenever, And I'll be there

You want my love, You want my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing

Were just friends, What are you saying

Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,

And I was like

Baby, baby, baby ohhh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe, we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And im in pieces, Baby fix me

And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown

And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohhh

I thought youd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I had my first love,

There was nobody that compared to my baby,

And nobody came between us or could ever come above

She had me goin' crazy,

Oh I was starstruck,

She woke me up daily,

Don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound,

And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,

At school on the playground,

But I really wanna see her on the weekend,

She know she got me gazin',

Cuz she was so amazin',

And now my heart is breakin',

But I just keep on sayin'...

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)

Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)

(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)

Gone, gone, gone,(gone)

I'm gone."

Rino shouted, "I LOVE YOU, ABBIE!" then Astro kissed Atlas and they all fainted.

When they woke up...guess what happened? If you guessed that Zoran blackmailed them, _YOUR WRONG!_ Abbie actually ended up asking Rino out. Why? I have no clue. Maybe because he yelled that he loved Abbie. Anyways, life went on and that was it.

I guess that's the end...Oh! Wait! No, I was wrong. Zoran did blackmail them. And they had to do her chores for two years. Okay!

_**NOW**_ _**THAT'S**_ _**THE**_ _**END!**_

**After Notes**

Okay. So, no twist, but it actually had a good ending for a character! And the lucky boy was Rino, just because I felt like adding something new.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there.


End file.
